


Перед рассветом

by katich_pigeon, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katich_pigeon/pseuds/katich_pigeon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Relationships: Gray Fox/Solid Snake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Визуал G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Перед рассветом

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/lmlb11.jpg)


End file.
